


Sex School

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: Harry's fun times [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: Welcome to sex School, will teach you how to do A+ blowjob, how to ride a Cock, how to milk a Cock every last drop of seed, to please your master or mistress and how to birth and raise babies.





	Sex School

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so that's why I was going to have a few chapters so Harry will be popping in and out of the story but who should I pair Scorpius up with you know as professors at pet School? And should I have pet on pet?

Harry stood in line waiting to get his pet registered for training school, as they waited he ran his fingers through his pets hair and alternated by tweaking his pets nipples and cupping his pets little penis through his pets mini shorts. When they finally made it to the front the which behind the table smiled and asked;

"And what category is your property?"

Harry smiled as he tugged on blonde locks. "Pet and toy." the lady wrote down Harry's answer. She nodded and motion for him to come through.

Harry responded by nodding and gently tugged on the leash he held in his hand that was connected to a wrist cuff at me his pet walk forward with him.

Entering the entry hall Harry and his Pet were greeted with what Harry new was a mass orgy. by the looks of it older boys some around the age of seventeen and some around the age of maybe sixteen and fifteen picked up the new first years, Harry noticed that the boys were probably around the age of eight and ten- Harry's pet was probably the youngest here-and some of them were beginning fingering into their tiny holes. and yet others had there cocks sheathed into the tight heat of young bodies.

They watched for a few minutes Harry looking down at his pet who had Wyatt gray eyes. he smiled, and walked them over to a wall, lifting up his Pet he pressed the naked back into the wall making the little one Circle legs around Harry who was kissing his neck as he groped his pets behind and licked pretty pink lips. he smiled as a whimper escaped his pet, Harry nipped the little one's ear and then slid his right hand into the pets little shorts and stroking the tiny penis making it get hard.

"Well now Harry, how are we supposed to teach him how to give you pleasure you're already doing it?" Harry did not turn to the voice until he had made his pet orgasm, moving his fingers from his pet shorts he lifted his hand and fed the contents to the petite blonde, to lick his Masters fingers greedily

Once that was done he returned to the voice. 

"Hello Sheamus, and I haven't taught him as you seem to think I have." 

Harry released his pet from the wall and stroked his hair once more before turning and tugging him forward. once they entered a smaller room Harry released the leash from his pets wrist and met silver gray eyes.

"Now This Is Where I Leave You pet." pet whimpered and cling to Harry's legs, Harry stroked his hair, but still shake him off giving his pet One Last smile. and with that Harry turned and walked out of the entryway. 

Pet kneeled there just watching until a hand clamped around his shoulder and turned him away. the hand stroked his cheek and murmured things into his ear that only his master had murmured to him, the hand guided him to a pillow surrounded by other pillows and sat him upon it. he sat there as the other pillows filled and then the man that had been with his master walk to the front and started to speak.

"Welcome, welcome to the beginning of your new lives, you are here to learn, learn how to be a good pet, learn how to be a good slave, learn how to be a good toy, or whatever it is your master or mistress decides to call you."

"The day will go like this, you will wake up either in your own bed or in one of your instructors, you will receive some form of sustenance, and being whichever you are master or mistress has decided for you, now to introduce your instructors."

Pets mind wandered as the instructors were introduced and next thing he knew he was getting a physical, his nipples work tweet and pinched, his butt cheeks were squeezed and slapped, they put the cold wet sticky stuff in his hole, his pee pee was still hard from what his master did earlier he crossed his legs and the doctor raised an eyebrow and checked his chart.

Slave 0001631, property of Harry James Potter, Master wishes for him to respond to pet, toy. 

Feeding, his master's come, supplemented bye fruits and vegetables, and nutrition potions.

note; if he does good and he can be allowed to have a dry orgasm.

a man reach up and started stroking until the blond pet whimper and had a dry orgasm. once that was done he went to the containment area and found a stash of the pets Masters seed and also grabbed a small handful of blueberries and strawberries and put them in a doggie ball. 

He snapped his fingers and got the pets attention, once he handed he pointed at the food bowl and the pet quickly got up and started eating his fruit, once that was done The Examiner gave the pet dose of come. and then sent the pet one of the instructors and sent him to bed.


End file.
